Pups Save Miracleville/Part 1: Miracleville
This is the story where the Pups and their Magical World pals help April the young vixen save the town of Miracleville and the city of Aurora-Gem from their evil and spoiled ruler. Intro: Calling Card (The pups are all at the Lookout after their last mission) (Skye finds a note from Ryder) Skye: Hey, guys. Here's a note from Ryder. It says that he's out of town.... again. Lilac: *sigh* Yuh start to get tech-savy and then everyone wants to know how yuh do it.... Penelope: Don't worry. Say, have you noticed that everytime Ryder's away, either we go to the Magical World or it's in trouble? Marshall: Hmm.... well... there was that time in Harmonia... no that was related.... I think... (Suddenly a card lands on his head) Skye: Hey, what's that? (She grabs the card and reads it) Chase: What does it say? Skye: That we're needed in the Magical World again! Pups: What? Skye: It says to meet Rosie and her friends in.... Miracleville? New Town, Old Friends (A while later, in a town in the Magical World, a portal opens up) (The Pups appear out of the portal and all land in a pile) (The portal disappears) (Penelope gets up and looks around) Penelope: Is this.... Miracleville? Familiar Voice: You got that right. (The Pups get up and see Rosie, Dewdrop, Cheryl, Lil' Leah, Maragold, and Onchao) Penelope: Hey, guys! Rosie: It's so great to see you guys again! Onchao: *whinnys* Dewdrop: Onchao's happy to see you too. Onchao: *neighs* Dewdrop: Twilight and the other ponies are already at the local flower gardens. Lil' Leah: Why is he neighing so much about her? Dewdrop: *whispers* Onchao's got a crush on her. Lil' Leah: Isn't she at least 3 years older than him? Maragold: 5 tops. Chase: Uh... why are we here? Rosie: We don't know the whole story, but the owner of the flower gardens asked us to come here. Lil' Leah: At least you guys had a portal, we had to cllimb up the mountain to get here. Maragold: You mean you and I climbed up. Lil' Leah: How did they get up? Cheryl: We had to find Onchao. We didn't want him to miss out. Zuma: Uh... why are we here? Rosie: Oh, right. Follow us. We'll explain something on the way. (They lead the way as the pups follow behind them) (The pups notice that the village creatures: fairies and animals and mythical creatures, along with a few familiar faces, are decorating the town) Marshall: What's with all the decorating? Maragold: The Miracle-Flower Carnival's in a few days. It's a great event. It might not be though if... Rocky: If what? Maragold: The owner of the gardens believes that the recent trouble going on both the peaks that the carnival will be cancelled. Skye: Oh no! That's not-- (Rosie covers Skye's mouth) Rosie: Sshh! Not so loud. Some of the villagers are quick to panic. Oh, we're here. (They all stand in front of a pretty little house decorated with flowers) Lilac: Ah think it's real purty. (Rosie opens the door to the house) A New Friend (Inside the house, they find a table with a vase full of blue flowers) (Around the table is their pony pals and their little dragon friend Spike) Pinkie Pie: *Gasp* You're here! Onchao: *whinnies* Twilight: Uh.... hello to you too, Onchao. Applejack: *whispers to Rainbow Dash* Some-unicorn got a crush on some-pony. (They both laugh to themselves) (The pups, Rosie, and their friends sit around the table) (Onchao sits next to Twilight) Rosie: Pups, meet April. (A little vixen walks in) (She blows her fur bangs that covers her pretty brown eyes and glasses) Rubble: Are you... the owner of the gardens. April: Yes, I am. And 'tis' is "Wainbow' my butterfly. ("And this is Rainbow my butterfly.") (A butterfly with Rainbow wings flies over to them and back over to April) (She blows on her fur bangs) Oh, I can't 'weally' see much 'wit' 'tese' bangs. ("Oh, I can't really see much with these bangs.") Rarity: I have a solution for that problem, darling. (She whispers something to Twilight who acknowledges her plan) (Rarity uses her horn magic to lift one of the blue flowers from the vase) (Twilight uses her magic to turn it into a simple but pretty clip) (Rarity uses her horn to place it on April) (The bangs are no longer hanging) (She lifts a mirror to show April's reflection in it) I say, darling, you look marvelous. April: It's 'weally' beatiful. 'Tank' you. ("It's really beautiful. "Thank you.") Rarity: Oh, please. I just wanted to help with those bangs. Skye: We heard there's trouble, right? Well, what is it? (The diamond like pendant around April's neck lets off a rainbow radiance) Rarity: Oh, that pendant is gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. Pinkie Pie: Sparkla-rific! April: 'Tanks'. It's 'te' Amulet of 'Puwity'. It 'wepwesents' 'puweness', 'amony', and 'miwacles'. ("Thanks. It's the Amulet of Purity. It represents pureness, harmony, and miracles.") (Suddenly, a little fairy taps at the window) (April opens it) Fairy: April! We need more flowers for the carnival! Can you go to your garden and get some? Actually, make that a lot! April: 'Otay'. I'll start 'wigt' away. ("Okay. I'll start right away.") Fairy: Thanks. (She flies off) April: 'Sowwy', but I 'ave' to go to my 'gaden'. ("Sorry, but I have to go to my garden.") Lilac: Can we help yuh? Rocky: *whispers* Say please first. Lilac: Please first? (Rainbow and Applejack laugh to themselves) April: 'Otay'. I love 'aving' visitors in my 'gaden'. ("Okay. I love having visitors in my garden.") (They all walk out of the house) Gardening (The group is lead out to a beautiful garden outside) April: 'Ere' is my 'gaden'. ("Here is my garden.") Fluttershy: Oh my. It's so lovely. (Onchao smells a rose in the shape of an upside down bell) Onchao: *whinnies* (Dewdrop smells the same kind of flower, only a different flower in the patch) Dewdrop: You're right, Onchao. It smells really nice. April: 'Tat's' a 'Wose' Bell. ("That's a Rose Bell.") Dewdrop: .... Oh.... "Rose Bell" I thought you said "Wose Bell". Rosie: That's a good name for it. It's a rose that looks like a bell. (She smells one of the Rose Bells) And they smell really nice. Pinkie Pie: It smells really nice!? Ooooh! Let me smell it! (She sniffs the flower) Aaaa.... aaa.... a.... aaa-CHHOO!! (Her sneeze flings herself backwards... into a different patch of flowers) Marshall: Are you okay? Pinkie: *Sniff* Yeah, I think I'm allergic to Rose Bells. (She sees where she landed) Oopsie. Sorry... April: *sigh* It's 'otay', but special 'gadening' 'tates' lots and lots of time and patience. ("It's okay, but special gardening takes lots and lots of time and patience.") Lilac: And a lot of work if yuh do it alone. Hey, how s'bout we help yuh with the gardening? Rubble: Sounds good to me. Penelope: I'll help. Applejack: We can help too. April: 'Tants'. It's 'mowe' fun 'wen' I 'ave' some 'elp'. ("Thanks. It's more fun when I have some help.") Pinkie Pie: Let the gardening begin! (See Friendship and Flowers) April: 'Tants' for all 'tat' 'elp'. 'Te' 'gaden' look so 'pwetty'. ("Thanks for all that help. The garden looks so pretty.") (She smells a Rose Bell) Pinkie Pie: Who knew I was allergic to Rose Bells? I know that now. (April sees something in the middle of the garden) (A tall green plant that doesn't match the other plants) April: (horrified) *horrified gasp* It's a wee-- (She runs over to the weed) It's an ugly 'ting'! A 'owwible' 'scawy' I can't even say it! No you don't! Not in my... ("It's an ugly thing! A horrible scary I can't even say it! No you don't! Not in my...") (She starts to pull on it) ..'gaden'! ("...garden!") (The other pups stare at each other) Penelope: Shouldn't we help her? Other Pups: Oh... (They hurry over to her) (And they start to help her pull out the weed) (Suddenly, there's a light in the sky) (Everyone looks up and sees that Rainbow Dash has accidentally crashed into something in the sky they can't see) (She flies down) Rainbow Dash: What happened!? It's like I slammed into a wall, but it wasn't there! (April looks at Onchao and Twilight and realizes something, and it's not a good thing....) {To Be Continued} (click here for next part) Category:Parts Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pups' Adventures